wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wojna Trzech Młotów
:Zobacz także: War of the Three Hammers (History of Warcraft) Wojna Trzech Młotów była wojną domową między klanami Miedziobrodych (Ironforge), Wildhammer i Ciemnego Żelaza. Konflikt rozpoczął się wraz ze śmiercią Modimusa Anvilmara i wygnaniem Wildhammerów oraz Ciemnego Żelaza z Ironforge. Kolejnym etapem był jednoczesny atak imperatora Thaurissana, przywódcy Ciemnego Żelaza, na miasto Miedziobrodych w Ironforge oraz Wildhammerów w Grim Batol. Oba ataki zostały odparte, król Madoran Miedziobrody obronił Ironforge przed Thaurissanem, a żona Thaurissana, Modgudm została zabita przez króla Khardrosa Wildhammera. Połączone armie Miedziobrodych i Wildhammerów pomaszerowały na południe na miasto Thaurissan w Górach Czerwonej Grani, stolicę Ciemnego Żelaza. Wyczuwając nieuniknioną porażkę, Thaurssan przypadkiem przyzwał Pana Ognia Rangarosa do Azeroth. Kataklizm powołał do życia Iglicę Czarnej Skały i zatrzymał pochód armii Miedziobrodych i Wildhammerów. Śmierć Najwyższego Króla Pierwotnie istniał jeden główny klan krasnoludów, klan Ironforge. W tym klanie istniały trzy organizacje krasnoludów, klany Miedziobrodych, Wildhammerów i Ciemnego Żelaza. Krasnoludy z Ciemnego Żelaza, rządzeni przez czarownika Thaurissana, żyli w najgłębszych cieniach góry Ironforge. Góra była podzielona przez wszystkie trzy frakcje. Napięcia między klanami były utrzymywane w bezpiecznych granicach do czasu śmierci najwyższego króla krasnoludów, Modimusa Anvilmara. Trzy frakcje rozpoczęły walkę o władzę, wpędzając krasnoludy w wojnę domową. Szalała ona przez wiele lat w całym Dun Morogh, aż wreszcie Miedziobrodzi zwyciężyli. Wtedy wygnali swych braci Wildhammerów i Ciemne Żelazo z góry. Wildhammerowie udali się na północ do Dun Algaz i rozpoczęli odbudowę swego królestwa we własnym górskim mieście Grim Batol. Ciemne Żelazo jednak, poniżone i rozwścieczone porażką, udało się do Gór Czerwonej Grani i założyło miasto, któremu ich przywódca Thaurissan nadał własne imię. Wojna trwa... Lata później Ciemne Żelazo zebrało siły i rozpoczęło dwustronny atak na Ironforge i Grim Batol z zamiarem uzyskania absolutnej władzy nad wszystkimi krasnoludami. Thaurissan zdecydował się zaatakować oba miasta, gdyż obawiał się, że jeśli jedno miasto zostanie zaatakowane, drugie przyjdzie mu na pomoc. Thaurissan wyruszył z armią na Ironforge, a swoją żonę Modgud wysłał na Grim Batol. Oddziały Thaurissana bohatersko walczyły z broniącymi góry Bronzebeardami, jednak ostatecznie zostały odparte. Thaurissan wraz z niedobitkami wycofał się do swego miasta, jednak nie miał informacji o Modgud i jej oddziałach. Modgud użyła własnej mrocznej magii przeciw fortecy Wildhammerów, wywołując zagęszczenie cienia i podporządkowanie jej, jak również powstanie mrocznych bytów, które śledziły Wildhammerów w ich własnych hallach. Ostatecznie Modgud złamała wrota Grim Batol i jej armia rozpoczęła oblężenie fortecy. Khardros Wildhammer, przywódca klanu Wildhammer, wyruszył do bitwy i zgładził królową Ciemnego Żelaza. Wraz z jej śmiercią, Ciemne Żelazo wycofało się ku swemu miastu, jednak zostało schwytane przez armię z Ironforge, którą wystawili Bronzebeardowie. Armia Ciemnego Żelaza została zupełnie zniszczona. Przyzwanie Ragnarosa Armia z Ironforge skierowała się na południe, by zniszczyć Thaurissana raz na zawsze; nie dotarli daleko, zanim Thaurissan spróbował przyzwać sługę, który miał zapewnić mu zwycięstwo. Chciał przyzwać demona, jednak przed nim pojawił się nie byle jaki demon. Przypadkiem przyzwał Pana Ognia Ragnarosa, nieśmiertelnego władcę żywiołaków ognia, który został wygnany przez tytanów, gdy Azeroth był młody. Zaklęcie Thaurissana zniszczyło pętające go więzy i wypuściło armię żywiołaków ognia. Siła była dostateczna, by zabić Thaurissana, a w swym gniewie Rangaros zniewolił krasnoludów Ciemnego Żelaza w Czarnej Skale i kraterze, który powstał podczas jego niespodziewanego powrotu. Krater jest obecnie podzielony na dwie, północną i południową, części, Gorejący Wąwóz i Płonące Stepy. Armia z Ironforge, widząc porażającą furię Rangarosa, szybko zawróciła i wycofała się do domu. Bronzebeardowie rozpoczęli odbudowę Ironforge, a Wildhammerowie powrócili do Grim Batol. Jednak odkryli skażenie Modgud i zauważyli, że miasto nie jest zdatne do zamieszkania. Odrzucili jednak ofertę Bronzebeardów, by powrócili do Ironforge. Zamiast tego Wildhammerowie zwrócili się na północ do Szczytu Aerie w Lordaeron i stworzyli własne królestwo na zboczach góry, gdzie wykształcili specjalną więź z żyjącymi tam gryfami. Statuy w Loch Modan Po tym, jak przywódcy Ironforge i Szczytu Aerie umarli, ich synowie wznieśli statuy ku czci swych ojców w południowym Loch Modan, zwrócone ku tunelowi wiodącemu do Gorejącego Wąwozu, by służyły jako ostrzeżenie dla wszystkich przed gniewem krasnoludów i przypominały krasnoludom Ciemnego Żelaza, jaką cenę zapłaciły, gdy zechcieli przetestować swych kuzynów. en:War of the Three Hammers de:Krieg der drei Hämmer ja:War of the Three Hammers Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Krasnoludy Kategoria:Wojny